The Green Ink Started it All
by Quibbler Queen
Summary: This is a story I wrote for Quotev but I will put it here and continue. Hayley Luna Grimme is a Muggle-Born and finds out by Dumbledore after she get her Hogwarts letter her Mum might not let her go, and if she does she wonders what life will be like there. Will she find romance?
1. Chapter 1

Hayley's Pov

I Hayley Grimme, am not normal. Freak,nerd,imperfect,and nothing. That's exactly how everyone describes me. Just because I am diffrent I am treated like a freak. "Hey look its the freak!" The neighbor boy, David said. "Leave me alone." I whisphered. I ran and cried.  
"GET THE POST HAYLEY!" My mother yelled. I ran, got the post and saw a letter that caught my eye. A letter adressed to me,Hayley Luna Grimme. I slipped it into my jeans pocket and dashed to the house. "Here mom!" I said as I put the post on the table (except mine). Excited I opened the letter and saw this:

Dear Miss Grimme,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Hogwarts? What's that? I've never heard of it. Then a knock on the door. "Hello? Is Hayley Luna Grimmie here?" A man who looked quite old,had a long whit beard asked. "HAYLEY!" My mother yelled. "Yes?" I asked timidly as I walked down the stairs with caution. "Mrs. Grimmie your daughter is a witch." " A witch as in a wizard." He explained. "Ok, if she is then you should be able to do a spell, since you are sent to tell me." She said or well to be honset, demanded. "Expecto Patronum!" He said then a ghost like figure of phoenix appeared. "Wow. Can I do that sir, um what is your name?" I asked gathering up my courage. " Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But you can call me Dumbledore,most do. And once you learn how to conjure one,get your wand, and go to Hogwarts." He answered. He seemed like a nice man,not vain, etc. "Hold up I never said she could go!"My mother yelled at Dumbledore. "I instist I will find someone to take care of her and I will provide the money for her books and materials." He reasurred her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley's Pov

This isn't possible me a witch? No way but Dumbledore did prove it. I hope mom lets me go to hogwarts! "I Guess she could go but as long as you pay for the materials." She said. I can't belive she said that! I mean Dumbledore is kind enough to offer and she takes advantage. "Alright,now we better go to Diagon Alley. Oh wait I can't go let's see how about we get Hagrid to take you!'" He said very kind. "Um yes but could we do this tomorrow." I said. "Yes that would be best Hagrid is out a t Diagon Alley with a boy named Harry Potter. Do you know him?" He asked. "Thank you Dumbledore see you later." I said

** The next day**

Hayley's Pov

I am so excited but what's Diagon Alley is that where you buy the supplies I have the list in my hand just in case. "Hayley?" A VERY Tall man with a brown beard asked. "Yes?" I asked. "Oh there you are!"He said "You have your list don't ya?" He asked. "Yes, sir what's your name?" I asked "Rubeus Hagrid. But you may call me Hagrid." He said quite polite. He seem like a kind man. "Um I hope you aren't offended but why are you so um..." I asked not finishing. "Big?" He asked. I nodded " Well you see I'm a half-giant." "Woah." I said in amazement. "We've better be gettin' to Diagon Alley."

"This is just a brick wall." I said. "Wait Hayley." He then tapped the brick wall. (from the trash can, three up and two across) A small hole appeared then,formed into a large archway. The Alley was filled with restaurants,shops and other things. There must be hundreds of kids my age. "We should get your books at Flourish and Blotts." He said "I need, The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) ,A History of Magic,Magical Theory,A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration,One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,Magical Drafts and Portions,Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces:A Guide to Self-Protection." I said as we entered the shop. I quickly Look for the books and find them. "That was quick." He said surprised. "It took Harry Twice as much as you to look for them." Who was Harry he must be quite popular. "Hagrid who is Harry Potter?" I asked. "He is known as the boy who lived,because he survived an attack by Voldemort or as most wizards and witches say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He answered stiffly. "Who's Voldemort." I asked " A very dark wizard who kills muggles, which are not magical folk, and people who are not pure-blood." He answered Very stiff. "Pure-Blood?" "Wizards who are born with pure wizard blood. I know a couple wizard who are quite vain about it. There are also Half-bloods,Muggle Born,Squibs,and Half-Breeds." "Another question about this topic what are squibs and Muggle borns?" I asked. "A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. As for Muggle-Borns,they inherit magic from a distant ancestor; they are descended from Squibs who have married Muggles and whose families had lost the knowledge of their wizarding legacy. The magic resurfaces unexpectedly many generations later. You are a Muggle Born, Hayley." He said

"What else is on the list?" Hagrid asked. "A wand,Cauldron(Pewter standard size 2), one set of glass or cyrstal phials,a telescope, a set of brass scales,and I could bring a Owl,Cat or Toad." I said. I didn't bother reading about the broomsticks. "The last thing we should get is the wand." Hagrid said. Was the wand special? I mean, yeah it most likely is considering it's what I will be using to cast spells. "Hayley?" Hagrid asked. I had been to deep in thought. "Oh, yes. Where will be buy the Cauldron?" I asked. That was a stupid question,right infront of us was the sign "Potage's Cauldron Shop." I answered the question before someone made a a smart comment. I bought the Pewter Cauldron and ran out in embarssment. We walked to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. I dashed in and got the Brass Telescope, Glass Phials,and the Brass Scales. "Almost done aren't we?" I asked. "Yes, Just the wand and Owl." He said. "I don't need one Hagrid." I said "Here I'll buy it for you while you get your wand at Ollivanders!" He said excited.

"Hello dear, my name is !" Said a cheery old man. "Oh, Hello sir." I said with caution. "Here try this one, it has unicorn hair as core,11 inches, the wood is Black Walnut, and the Flexibility is hard." He said as he gave me the wand. I tried it out but had no success. "How about this one, 12 and a half inches,the core is Dragon,Wood is Black Walnut, and the Flexibilty is Hard." This is perfect. The wand works for me. "I see, quite a wand for you, seven gallons please." He said. He handed the and to me then I handed him the money. "Oh, good Luck at Hogwarts Hayley." He said. "Good Luck to you and have a nice day Sir!"I said excited.

"Here you go, Hayley." Hagrid said happily as he handed me the barn owl. "It's Beautiful,Hagrid. Thank you so much how could I repay you!" I said. "You don't have to Hayley." He said blushing. I gave him a hug. We better get you home before you're mother worries." He said "Oh she won't worry." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley's Pov

"MOM!" I yelled. Today was the day. I was going to King's Cross station. "I'm coming Hayley!"She yelled. As she climbed the stairs she fell. "Smooth." I whispered so she wouldn't hear me. "UGH!" She yelled as she got up. I checked my Luggae. It was all there. I had to check I had been studying so I was as smarts as the others. I just got introdueced to this I have to know about all of this.

My mother dropped me off at station not even saying good bye. I don't care anyway. "Um, sir where is Platform 9¾?" I asked to someone who seemed to work here. "There's no Platform named that." He said annoyed. "Dearie do you need help?" Asked a woman with ginger hair with six children. But one had black messy hair. "Oh, yes please I need to get to Platform 9¾." I said. "Oh,dear. Yes all you have to do is walk staight at the barrier, but,do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.'" She said. Is she crazy? Oh, I should give it a go. I ran and thankfully I didn't get a cunccusion. "I'm Fred and this is George." A guy who seemed a year older than me,sticking his hand out for a hand shake. "Oh I'm Hayley!" I said. "I'm Ron." Said a boy who seemed my age. "Percy." Said another boy. He seemed stuck up. "I'm Harry." Said the boy with black hair. "Potter?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "Um,Mrs., What is your name? You helped me the least I could do is know your name?" " or Molly." She said. I could tell she was very kind. I can hear the train.

"Good bye dearies!" Said to the Weasleys,Harry,and I. "Good bye!" We said in unision. "Hey where are you going to sit?" Fred asked me.

Fred's Pov

Hayley is so beautiful. Her long black hair,big blue eyes,even that scar on her hand is look beautiful. She must be hispanic, not to be mean of course. Her beautiful tan skin. "Hey,where are you going to sit?" I asked. "Oh, I have no..." She said. But I inturrupted her,"Hey you could sit with George and I, if you want." I said. "Oh, I would love to."

We were sitting in the trolley,bored less than half way to Hogwarts when George came up with a game. "Hey why don't we dare each other to do things?" He said. "Alright, I'm up to it are you,Fred?" Asked Hayley. "Sure."

George's Pov

Fred is such a Dimwit. You can tell by the way Hayley looks at him she fancies him. Maybe with this game I can get Fred to do something to make sparks fly.

Fred's Pov

"All right then, George dare away." Hayley said. "I dare Hayley to act like she's melting." George dared. Hayley got on her knees and started to shriek, slowly starting to get on the ground. Soon Harry and Ron came to our cart. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said. Percy then came and gave George,Hayley,and I dirty looks. "Nothing just a dare Ron." Hayley said cooly, then turned red. They all left. Then a lady with a food cart came. "Anything dearies?" The lady asked. "Nothing for us." said the George and I said. "Um, Three cauldron cakes please" Hayley said, she handed her the cakes, as she gave the lady the sickles. "Alright Fred, I dare you to eat this, Cauldreon Cake with your feet." She said, laughing. "Challenge excepted,Grimme!" I yelled. I took off my shoes, putting the cake between my toes,and bended. It came to my mouth. We were laughing so hard, we couldn't breathe. "Here George." She said handing one of the Cauldron Cakes to him. She broke the other one in half, and gave me on of the halves. "Here, since the other one was a dare." She said Smirking. "I dare George to lick my foot." I said laughing. Even though he cringed at the dare he did it. "That tickles!" I said. "All right, Fred I dare you to...KISS HAYLEY!" George said. Hayley and I looked at each other,blushing. I kissed her. She smiled, while George smirked. I am so going to kill him. The kiss gave me butterflies. "WE'RE HERE GEORGIE BOY!" I said.

George ran out while Hayley and I waited a bit. "Um." We both said. She kissed me, and I kissed her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley's Pov

I HAD THE BIGGEST BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH WHEN HE KISSED ME. "This is sorta of..." I said. "Odd?" He finished my sentence. "Yeah, we barely know each other." I said. "Okay, how about we hang out after hours..." He whispered. "All right." I said as we got out of the train.

Fred's Pov

Hayley and I got into one of the boats to get to Hogwarts. "Hey? Guess what?" She said. "What?" I said. SPLASH! She splashed me with water. We reached for the water but then we touched hands. We blushed. I splashed her back. It was a full blown out splashing we got there, we were a bit wet.

"I have to line up to get sorted. Bye Fred! Tell George I said bye." She said. "Bye!" "Hey Fred!" George said, smirking. "You came up with the game,just so I could kiss her didn't you?" I said as we walked to Gryffindor table. "Yes,you're such a quick thinker aren't you?" He said. "You Moron!" I whisphered. I looked up Just in Time. "Grimme,Hayley." Said McGonagall.

It barely touched Hayley's head when it screamed. "RAVENCLAW!" Cheers roared, as she walked to the table. After a lot of first years were sorted. We had the feast. Then I saw Hayley crawling on the floor. She crawled to me. "Hey!" She said. "Hi, Miss. Ravenclaw." I said. "Oi, Fred she your girlfriend?" Asked Ron. I gave him the shutup or I will use all of the unforgiveable curses on your face. She and I blushed. "I'm Hayley. His friend." She said. "You better go, if Percy sees you, you won't spend alot of time at Hogwarts." I said. She rushed out and went to the Ravenclaw table. "A keeper,Fred." George said. "We barely know each other, and even if I do fancy her,..." I said stopping. "Um,Fred were suppose to got to the dorms now?" Ron said.

After Hermione, said the password, we entered the rooms. "Hey Harry, do you think she fancies me?" I asked. "Who, ohh, Hayley. Then yeah." He said. "I kissed her on the express twice. George dared me the first time, then the second time we just kissed. I had butterflies, wow I sound like a girl." I said. "Go to sleep,Fred." George said. I couldn't sleep I was wide a waking thinking of her. Wait, I am suppose to meet her! Oi! I ran out and saw her. "Hey!" She said all cheerful. "Hey." I said. "So I guess,we should get to know each other." We said at the same time. "Do you like pranks?" She asked me. "Of course! I prank people all the time!" I said. "Good! I prank my cousins all the time." She said. I think I've fallen for her already.

Hayley's Pov

"Do you play qudditich?" I asked Fred. "Yeah Georgie boy and I play,we're the beaters." He said with his hair in his eyes... "So do you know a lot about magic?" He asked. "Umm, yeah I studied since I'm a Muggle-Born, so I would know as much as the other wizards." I said "Don't let Draco hear that." He said. "Why?" I asked "Because he stupid, Just because he's Pureblood he thinks he's better than you!" He said. "Shh. Filch will here us!" I said. I looked at the clock. "We better go!" I said. He grabbed my hand I blushed. "Bye." I said "Bye." He said.

Fred's Pov

"Pig Snout." I whispered. Thankfully the Fat Lady, who was very sleepy let me in. "Hey Fred!" Said my twin. "Shh!" I said. "So how is your girlfriend?" He asked. "She's not my girlfriend,not that I don't fancy her. Her hair,eyes,smile,need I go on?" I said. "Whatever so what did you guys do?" He asked. "We talked,she likes qudditch,and pranks!" I said. "She's perfect but here's a problem. She's a first year AND a Ravenclaw." He said. "Just have to sneak out." I said. This girl is worth it.


End file.
